Group of Five: Hellsing
by ShadowGhost35
Summary: A chain smoking scientist, a good friend with multiple personalities, throw in a lot of bullets, guns, blades, and bombs and you've got yourself a pair of hardened soldiers, with a beastly thirst for the blood of their enemies.


Hellsing fic with Joey, enjoy, read and review, stay frosty for references and put them in your reviews

Two teenagers, one taller than the other, approached the gates of the Hellsing Mansion. Upon reaching the gate guards approached,

"Identify yourselves!" The guards ordered

"You want the truth or something more believable?" Said the shorter one of the group, wearing a black trenchcoat, similar colored pants and a single glove covering his right hand, this is Jared, 16 years old, scientist, soldier, and writer. Who soon had a silver Casul pointed at his head by a pale man in a red trenchcoat, large hat, and white gloves,

"The truth would be a wise decision in your situation." The pale man said. The taller teenager, currently having two assault rifles pointed at him, put his hands up and said,

"Hey, we're here under request from the queen, do you really want two American people dead on her soil?" This is Joey, 17 years old, wearing similar garb to the pale man, only lacking the same hat and tinted glasses, as well as not being as pale,

"I would listen to the big guy if I were you, don't want to start a war among allies do you?" Jared said, staring down the barrel of the Casul,

"Hold your fire Alucard, they're not lying, we just got confirmation from her majesty, let the gents in." A woman, tall, blonde, and also in a trenchcoat, said, this is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization,

"Thank you ma'am. Didn't want to get my brains blown out by big pale and bloody here just yet." Jared said before pulling out a case of cigars, "are these allowed on the grounds?"

"Seriously Jared, you're worried about your damn cigars instead of Jekyll, Hyde, Rhino, Redemption, and the Yurei?" Joey stated from behind his friend,

"First of all, her Majesty should have told them of our particular job descriptions, secondly, these are the Cuban ones." Jared said walking onto the grounds,

"I'm starting to think that the nanos have just increased your nicotine addiction." Joey stated

"Maybe." Jared quipped before following the blonde woman towards the large building, "C'mon man, we got to get the job remember?"

"Yeah I know…" Joey mumbled following his chain smoking friend.

Once inside the building Integra started asking questions,

"Is there any reason why I should even consider hiring two teenage Yankees when I have hundreds of men on the grounds already?"

"First off, don't judge based on age, we've seen some things that even the immortal over there wouldn't believe." Jared boasted

"Why should i believe what you two say? you could just be making that up for all we know." Integra asked

"I'm a soldier ma'am, first and foremost, I take orders, and get shit done, the first thing they pounded into me in training, was to never lie to my superiors." Jared said suddenly serious

"Me on the other hand am just an idiot that is a really good person to be around...unless you screw with my friends then you just signed your death warrant." Joey said

"And is my lab assistant, also pretty handy with a gun and sword." Jared quipped,

"More reasons include weapons development, advanced technology, and the fact that you're under orders to hire us."

"Just get on the chopper to Ireland already, Alucard and the police girl are already on it." Integra stated, prompting Jared to dash towards the nearest helipad with Joey in tow.

-in Ireland-

"So, big house full of ghouls, how many bullets you got?" Joey asked

"Knife only on this one Rivers." Jared said, unsheathing his blade, gleaming silver in the moonlight.

"Keep the Yurei on you." Joey advised loading his two pistols, Jared upholstered his signature weapon, a pitch black revolver, a ghostly whisper permeating the air,

"Gramps always is." Jared stated before rushing into the mansion, blade drawn.

Jared may present himself as a scientist, but a raging beast lurks inside, the blood of the ultimate soldier running through his veins, turning him into an unrelenting force in combat, silver blade slicing, stabbing and gouging through the ghouls in the house, Seras tearing through the undead alongside him, soon after this the teenage boy had allready decapitated around fifty ghouls, and was being surrounded by five more, dashing towards the nearest one he thrust his blade into the ghoul's temple, then spun around, slicing through the craniums of two more, and throwing his knife into the skull of the farthest enemy, finally lunging forward and grabbing the final ghoul by his throat, and proceeding to rip it open with his bare hands.

"Why so brutal Jared?" Joey asked, slightly perturbed by his friend's actions,

"Something in the air, my instincts are screaming at me to shed blood." Jared replied, pulling his knife out of the ghoul that he had pinned to the wall with it.

Walking forward the two caught up with Alucard and Ceras, the latter of the two panting heavily, and leaning towards her blood-soaked hand, about to lick it, before Jared dashed forward and pushed her onto the ground, causing him to get pinned to the wall by multiple bayonets being thrown through his body,

"FUCK!" He groaned before looking down and seeing the multitude of blades lodged in his body,

"You should've let the draculina get hurt young vampire." A voice said, belonging to none other than Alexander Anderson, Jared responded to this by flexing his right arm, a prosthetic, and forcibly ejecting the blades lodged in it, and ripping out the blade lodged in his left hand,

"I'm not a vampire you crazy bastard," Jared said before keeling over and vomiting a copious amount of blood onto the floor, "I'm 90% human, 5% metal, and 5% nanofibers." He groaned, standing up straight and extending his right arm towards the crazed priest, a hole visible in the metal palm, "and this, is 50% copper, 25% silver, and 25% gunpowder," Jared's arm recoiled back as as bullet launched from the barrel in his palm, and into the crazed priest's chest, blowing a hole in it the size of a cinder block, the man fell onto his back, seemingly defeated, Jared leaned against the wall and began pulling the multitude of blades from his body, "you won't believe how much this hurts Joey," Jared groaned, pulling out the blade in his palm, only to have another thrown through it

"Motherfucker..." Jared growled as he yanked it out again, "did you honestly think that was gonna work twice?!"

Warning! Long AN!

Now before you get on Jared for smoking, I don't condone the use of tobacco, it's just a part of his character as is his smart-mouth attitude, now, to everyone who is going to get on us for having an OC story, they're only going to look OP because of their resilience to pain, they really are injured, hell, Jared might end up out of commission for a while, or he might get turned, still thinking on that one, our character's backstory will be revealed in the manner of interviews with Integra while not on any missions, as for time/dimensional travel, it's a part of this Group Of Five Series (note, not all stories with this title will have all of the group of five, this one will just have Joey and Jared, with Vic, Lauren, and Gabriel having cameos every once and again.) for those of you not familiar with our characters they are our basically me and my friends with a little boost to stand a damn chance in the world(s) of Anime Videogames and a bunch of other things that we work on, yes this is a collaboration but only two of the group of five have accounts on , anyways

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
